Operation Nightfall
by The Mandalorian Batman
Summary: After the Empire's humiliating defeat in the battle of Yavin IV, the rebel alliance has grown in size, and is getting harder to track. But the Emperor and Vader have reactivated a top secret squad only known to exist by the two Sith lords. The Hunters, as they call themselves. The Alliance has never expirenced the night, and it is coming for them. The ones who do not exist.


**So, I know this story revolves around OCs, but these are the best of the best in terms of the Imperial Armed Forces, and we aren't talking about Inferno Squad BS, these are people in the Empire who don't officially exist, they have no ID of any kind, their only names are the ones given to them by each other, each referencing their skill set.**

 **Nomad- Squad leader, and wanderer of the galaxy.**

 **Ghost- The galaxy's best sharpshooter, nothing but a shadow to everyone else.**

 **Goliath- A former-pit fighter, and skilled in knife throwing.**

 **Mouse- A scoundrel from the streets of Coruscant, and the greatest code-breaker in the galaxy.**

 **Pyro- An embodiment of the effects of being a human on Sullust, he is the one who will light worlds on fire without a second thought.**

 **They are mere myths to the Rebel Alliance and The Empire, but once they are unleashed, even with the strength of a Jedi like Luke Skywalker, and the skills of a pilot like Hera Syndulla, the Alliance has never really expirenced the night, and it is coming for them...**

* * *

4 ABY, two standard weeks after Han Solo being frozen in Carbonite-

Mouse

Tatooine, Twilight Company

Namir wasn't overly happy being on Tatooine of all places, but there were worse planets that he's been to. Haidoral Prime was a pain in the ass with all the rain, and Sullust burned his boots and charred his hands. But he had other problems than just the heat beating down on him, even in the dark of night. His colleague and friend, Brand had been reported missing by scouts, but that wasn't the reason he was out here with Gadren looking for her, even though they would anyway- the disturbing part is her entire squad was grouped together when they all lost connection to the comms, almost in sync. That was scary to him, so he and his besalisk friend, Gadren were going to investigate.

He had donned his standard issue armor, and a DT-29 prototype blaster revolver. Gadren quite simply got out of bed and ripped off a minigun off a stand and walked out the door. As they approached the site of where Brand disappeared, Namir felt some feeling wash over him, it wasn't fear, anger, or anticipation like usually feels in situations like this, it was... dread.

He was _right_ dread what he would find.

When he and Gadren turned a corner, he saw a figure, rather muscular, throwing bodies into a pile in the front of a cliffside, Namir saw a rebel uniform on one of them.

"Oh, kriff," mumbled Gadren, "That's not-"

"Hand me the optics," Namir growled as Gadren dropped them in his palms. When he put the devices to his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was the entire unit that was sent on patrol being thrown into a pile, and the bulky figure was no Tusken Raider, it was a stormtrooper. A black one, his armor was pitch black, with knives in holsters on his chest, and then he got to the last body- it was Brand.

"No." Namir mumbled, he was frozen in place, her dark skin had cuts all over it, and there was blood trailing down her mouth. When the trooper threw her onto the stack, another figure walked out from around the corner, it was a stormtrooper in black with accents of white, but he had a strange box on his chest that glowed orange, Namir had no clue what it was... until he pulled out the blowtorch. The trooper took a stance, and then pulled the trigger, as flames lit up the canyon around them, setting the bodies on fire.

"NO!" Namir shouted, rashly, but he wouldn't get to reflect on his decision. The troopers looked at him casually, as Gadren choked on something behind him, when Namir turned, a blade had exited his throat, as Gadren fell to the ground, dead. As he opened his mouth to scream Gadren's name, a metal tube pressed against his head.

"Fu-" And then he was dead.

* * *

"You can't even shoot with a stinger pistol at point blank range, Mouse." Ghost said as he uncloaked himself and started looking through the dead besalisk, picking up his mechanical arm, and then dropping it next to the other three.

"You can't even use a nav computer, Ghost," said Mouse as he took one of his data slips, and slipped it into the DT-29 that the rebel had, and twisted until he heard the satisfying _click_ of the safety lock disengage. Mouse clicked a red button as a plasma core that powered the weapon popped out from the barrel. He took the core out and then slipped it into one of his pockets.

Pyro turned off his blowtorch and slung it around his back, "Identify the bodies, we need to be sure it's Namir and Gadren." He picked up the arm of one of the bodies he'd scorched, which Mouse could tell was a Twilight Company uniform.

"It's him," said Ghost, running a blood sample through a small scanner, "There goes Twilight's leadership, mission accomplished." Mouse was playing with his stinger pistol, replacing the cartridge with the plasma core from the DT-29.

"We need to regroup with Nomad and Goliath, about two clicks west from our current location." Mouse was stating the obvious and he knew it, but his squad always wanted to be sure everyone was on the same page. Pyro nodded in acknowledgement, but Ghost didn't say anything, still messing with the scanner. That was nothing to be concerned about, Ghost rarely spoke to anyone when he was doing something other than listening, even when Lord Vader was speaking to him he didn't even look at the dark lord, but he was very good at multitasking.

And Pyro? Pyro just liked to blow shit up.

Mouse came from the streets of Coruscant, and if you want to get by in the underworld down there, you need to know how to hack into people's credit accounts, get into doors and steal things from the richest people in the galaxy. The entire reason Mouse got into the Imperial Marine Corps was because he broke into Emperor Palpatine's chambers years before, and Palpatine was impressed by his skillset, so he appointed him to lead codebreaker in the Imperial Military.

Goliath used to be a cage fighter in the city of Canto Bight on Cantonica, he had a record win ratio in a previous life. He isn't so good with rifles, but with shotguns and heavy blasters, he works wonders. He lost an arm during the battle of Sullust, when he was in the shadowtrooper corps. The mechanical arm gives him twice the strength he already has, allowing him to pry open durasteel doors when breaching charges aren't ideal or in low supply.

Nomad is a bit of a mystery, all he said was that he can from Haidoral Prime, but wandered across the galaxy for decades before he joined the newly formed Imperial Marine Corps.

They were assembled secretly by The Emperor and Lord Vader, and their first operation was on a small planet called Yerani Bravo, they were going into a rebel stronghold carved into the cliff side of the rainy canyon. Their mission was strictly infiltration, this was the very first time they were called to action, and as a side-objective, they were to find one of the rebellion's heroes, Sabine Wren, and send her back to Yavin IV with a message. That message was not verbal, it was fear, intimidation. The reason they chose Wren was that very few things even came close to spooking her, but Ghost could handle that- all that the rest of them needed to do was set her up.

* * *

Yerani Bravo

Nomad

Yerani was a storm planet, and while that was tedious in most cases, it provided an advantage for them in the darkness of the canyons. Nomad yanked a fully charged TL-50 heavy repeater off the charging station, as he opened the top and loaded the usual plasma cell, along with an ion cell and a explosive cell. As he snapped the top compartment shut he glanced to Mouse and Goliath. Mouse twirled his stinger pistols into their respective holsters, as Goliath picked up a DLT-19 heavy rapid fire blaster, and a heavy sniper of the same series, not that he would use it, granted. He only brought it because command required it.

Ghost was sitting in the pilot's chair of the shuttle, he spun around to face them, and held up three fingers, indicating their ETA was T-minus 3 minutes. He snatched his cloak off the chair and swung it along his back, he grabbed the sniper off the shelf, and tapped a compartment on the wall. The steel covering the contents inside slid away, revealing a small rack of custom plasma rods, and slid two into the slot of his sniper rifle. He yanked the carbine back and then forward again, as the rod glowed light blue.

The explosives crate was being emptied out by Pyro, who always relied on the next supply refill to restock his equipment, he didn't conserve anything. Thermal detonators, Imploders, Mines, and Thermite charges each made their way into his belt and bandolier. His flamethrower was on the gas filler, when he disconnected the tube and checked the gasoline level, it said; /OVERFLOWED/. He chuckled and roughly slammed it into the mechanical lock that held it in place.

"Approaching the jump zone," Nomad shouted, holding onto the hand rail, "Mouse, I hope you can pull some of that force luck outta your ass when you breach the server,"

"Hoo-ah!" Mouse shouted, as Goliath laughed and smacked him in the back.

"Let's review the plan, Ghost and I are going to jump at the first set of coordinates, and then Goliath, Mouse, and Pyro are going to approach from the north side of the outpost. Once Ghost and I make contact with base, we are going to find Ghost a good position for his sniper while I will neutralize the base and locate Wren, while you all cover Mouse while he hacks into the mainframe and cuts communication, datasharing, and power," Nomad explained, while the rest of the squad nodded, "Once the power is cut Ghost will move in and give Wren a reason to have nightmares at night, but without giving himself or us away."

"Haven't we been over this?" Goliath asked, "Like a million karking times?" He was practicing aiming his sniper, but clearly had no idea what he was doing.

 _LZ, reached- Alpha team jump now._ said the AI in their ship.

Ghost but the sniper on his back and locked it into place, as Nomad led the way and dove out of the ship, as the flares in his armor steadied him on his way down. Ghost had engaged his as well, the rain splattered against their helmets, but the digital HUD simply disintegrated everything obscuring his vision. The mist began to clear as the ground grew closer and closer, the hole in the canyon carved out by the rebels began to take shape into buildings and X-wings, the flares fired off as Nomad's feet slammed into the blackish rock. Ghost followed behind and before he hit the ground he already had his tripod mounted onto the under barrel.

This was when Nomad's visor came out of Airborne mode, and the rain started to beat down on him, it was like rubber bullets being fired onto his shoulders, he took out the TL-50 and twisted the dial on the side of the blaster, activating the silencer on the barrel. Nomad crouched to the border wall of the base, having no doubt Ghost was somewhere behind him. The wall was stone, it had no energy field, not even crude barbed wire, just brick.

He swung the rifle around his back and vaulted over the wall, seeing a smattering of small, brick buildings being drenched by rain, and voices of a patrol about to come around the building directly in front of them, "Kriff," said Nomad as he aimed the TL-50, switching to single-shot, watching the building, as two soldiers walked around the corner.

"That Mando girl's got one nice body, I'd love to- whoa!" One of the troops shouted quietly as they aimed their pistols at Nomad, but with two quick trigger pulls and two blaster bolts later, the troops had searing holes in their skulls.

"Nice," Ghost commented as he vaulted over the wall, his boots splashing in the brackish water puddle below, "Up there," He said, pointing to rock that sloped up and was in the center of the stronghold, "If I can take position up there I'll have a visual of the entire outpost."

"Any idea how we get up there?" Nomad asked, "There's still twelve troops in the base including Wren."

Ghost tilted his head at him, "And? I've got an invisibility cloak and a grappling hook, and you've got some awesome skills in stealth, what could go wrong?" Ghost asked, and started toward the rock.

Nomad fell in behind him, and took out a combat knife and went into a building while Ghost kept walking. Nomad walked up the stairs to see a rebel soldier going for the alarm as he saw Ghost on the path, thinking quickly, Nomad rushed him with the knife and dug it into trooper's neck, making blood spew from it, as he yanked out the knife and threw the body out the window, shattering the glass and landing in the street, splashing mud everywhere.

Ghost was still walking as Nomad lept out the window and next to Ghost, "Eleven left." Nomad said, as Ghost laughed bitterly. As they made their way into the street, a patrol walked into view, Nomad quickly took cover holding his silenced TL-50, and Ghost had engaged his invisibility. The troops began to walk by as Nomad switched to full-auto, then peered around the corner and fired quickly each bolt finding it's mark as searing plasma melted through the troops' clothes, and Ghost had dropped a nearby troop behind him.

"Five left." Ghost remarked as he deactivated his cloak and walked up the rock, "I'm in position, Bravo Team, it's all up to you all now."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! More chapters will be up soon, not too quickly, because these are long chapters, but multiple of fan favorite STAR WARS characters will appear. I will try to keep this within cannon, and the next chapter will establish the plot of the story. Please review if you liked it, or have constructive criticism, I am thinking of doing another one of my stories that I never finished, check my other stories if you want to see more, I'll see you all in the next chapter! (hopefully, if anyone reads this)**


End file.
